


Harry Guess???

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Series: One Direction Mpreg One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Guess WHAT???, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson





	Harry Guess???

Niall’s POV

2 Months Later

I never expect Liam to faint in front of me that was 2 months ago. We settled down things after. He accepts my condition. From then on, he become so open minded about me. He takes things so lightly. He never makes me so stressed. He was always there by my side whenever I needed him especially when it comes to my cravings at night. I didn’t know that I really did have a weird craving of food. I crave for sour mango at the middle of the night. He never fails to get what I want and sometimes I felt guilty over it. But who cares? He needed to do those this cause he knocked me up big time.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling so hungry for fries and sundae ice cream. I even smell for it. I look down at the side of my bed. Liam was so peacefully asleep. I was feeling guilty to wake him up but I badly need to it fries and sundae ice cream. I almost taste it inside my mouth. The saltiness of the fries with the sweetness of the sundae ice cream when you dip it was superb. So setting aside my guiltiness, I shake Liam to wake up.

“Li, babe, wake up…” I whisper in his ear. He just came home late at night from buying me mangos.

“Mhmmm…Let me sleep Ni.” He groaned.

“LiLi wake up…” I was starting to get annoyed of him. I really need the fries and sundae inside of my mouth.

So I shake him until he wake up. “What?!”

I smiled at him while massaging my swelling bump, “Can you buy me fries and sundae ice cream? Please…” I plead.

“Fries and sundae ice cream at the middle of the night? Are you insane?” He look at me like I have two heads.

“So now, you called me insane because I just want a fucking fries and sundae ice cream!?” I literally yelled at him. A tear was escaping now in my eyes as I keep give my swelling bump a massage. I wasn’t eating for one stomach but two stomachs. So I did the trick that almost gives him a fear.

I gather my jumper, slipper cause my feet are all swelling and shoes were not so comfy for me, my wallet and car keys.

“Where are you going?” So now he was asking where I will go.

“I just buy on my own cause it seems that you don’t what and to stop making matters worse.” I was near at the door and he didn’t bother to stop me. The nerve of this guy!

“Oh no no no… stop there Ni.” He was now falling for my tricks.

“No, you sleep there all night. I and your unborn child will eat.” I yell at him. He stands up in the bed and got his jumper and shoes.

“Wait I’ll buy you know so get your arse in the bed. Now!” He said.

So I win again but that was almost close.

“Ok. Make it large for me.” An evil grin was plastered in my face. My baby and me won again this time. So I patiently waited for the food that I crave.

I felt my baby kick. “Hey, Daddy will buy now what you want just wait.” I talk to my bump. We never want to know the gender of our first baby so will just call it peanut.

I felt it kick again and I can’t help but to smile at the thought that peanut easily responses at me.

4 Months Later….

After all the heating argument about the craving of food and the mood swings, now I was almost near to pop out. Liam was very prepared from the baby things to the smallest part and detail of it. Harry, Louis and Zayn were the god father of my baby. In almost 3 days I will conceive my first baby with Liam.

“It was a boy.” I hear Louis feminine voice at the living room.

“No, it was a girl.” Zayn said.

I think they were guessing the gender of my peanut.

“No, it was both.” Harry commented. That was really weird of Harry. Both and I knew it was one. We even made monthly pre nap checkups and the doctor said it was only one. Our crazy little Hazza.

“You are so weird Hazza; it was only one so it means it was a boy.” Louis chuckled. 

As I reach the living room, Liam was on the kitchen making me breakfast. Louis and Zayn were both seating on the chair while Harry was on the lap of Louis. Oh I didn’t tell you they were a couple. A very strong couple indeed. They were both two years ahead from us.

“I agree with you Louis.” I commented and sat in front of them.

My little peanut wasn’t making any appearances. The doctor said that it was normal because my little peanut was just preparing to come out.

Liam comes out with a tray full of food. The smell of the food fills the air and I feel a sudden bowl below my stomach. Little peanut was excited for the food but it seems that the kick was so hard this time. I can’t help but to grip at the side of the table.

“Oh… Little peanut was a little excited for the food babe.” I said referring to the kick.

“That was so cool! When was your due date Nialler?” Harry asks.

“3 days from now.” I said. Again I felt a strong kick at my lower abdomen. A soft cry escape in my mouth.

“Argh” Liam sat down beside me. I find his hand and tightly grip on it.

“Hey babe you ok?” He asks.

I just nod and my eyes become wide. I panicky shook my head.

“No. M-My water just broke.” As I spell it out the lads started to panic. I grip my bump as the contraction hit my hard core this time.

“LIAM!!!” I scream as he gathers the things in the bed room.

Louis, Harry and Zayn were all screaming. Harry and Louis sat down beside me and help me to get up but I refuse too.

“LIAM!!!! I WANT LIAM!!!” I scream. My pants were soaked wet. Liam running towards me handling a new set of clothes was both Harry and Louis grab and practically change me.

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asks Harry.

“I’m here. The car is ready!” He screams at the door. Liam carried me in bride style manner while Harry and Louis get the things inside the car. Without buying a time, we all drove off the hospital.

June 21, 2012, 8:00 am, I conceive a baby girl and guess what a baby boy. Seems Harry wins. We name them Hauceth (Ha-you-seth) Angel Horan Payne and James Edward Horan Payne.


End file.
